


A Cloudy April 1st

by Mchogone



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: April Fools Bitch, Beaches, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: Spring's come, and with that, a small girl's laughter and a brother's smile.





	A Cloudy April 1st

The seaside breeze and the warm air did wonders for Rantaro. He loved the coming of spring, bringing with it sunlight and a carefree joy that the other seasons didn’t really give.

 

“Ran-ran!”

 

It was ~~**|||||**~~ ’s favorite season. ~~**|||||**~~ ran up and grabbed his arm, swinging it back and forth. There was a distant calling, someone laughing, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Rantaro sat down on the sand, letting the girl sit next to him. Her smile woke up with spring as well, the energetic little girl preferring the outdoors. He did as well.

 

~~**|||||**~~ didn’t sit still for long, getting up soon after sitting down. “I bet I can run down to the shoreline faster than you!” She called out, already breaking into a sprint down the beach. Rantaro gasped as he struggled to start his run, the girl already much farther by the time he got up. But the two were laughing as they rushed forward, down the sand dunes to the crashing waves. The sun warmed both of them as ~~**|||||**~~ ~~~~ reached the water, twirling around to watch Rantaro come up behind.

 

He slowed down as he came up next to her, both disregarding the water sneaking into their shoes. The girl playfully punched his arm. “You were too slow!” She exclaimed. Rantaro winced at the punch, although it felt a bit hazy. Everything seemed to be hazy, now that he thought about it.

 

He unceremoniously dropped into the sand, the water sneaking into his jeans with reckless abandon. “Ran-ran?” ~~**|||||**~~  asked, sitting down next to him as well. He laid his back on the sand, staring up at the sky. The blue was vibrant, the sun seemingly absent. He didn’t care, the exhaustion and the warmth creeping in. The water didn’t even seem to touch him.

 

The girl began to speak again, but that too seemed to be hidden in a haze. Everything was blurry as he closed his eyes…

 

And woke up to the most annoying alarm ever.

 

Rantaro sat up in the unknown bed, looking around the room. The dream faded away like the warmth in his body, the coldness and blandness of the situation coming back tenfold. The screen in the corner of the room showed the annoyingly colorful bears announcing the morning, faking the vibrancy of spring.

 

Rantaro laid back down, wishing to will spring back and push away the coldness like it was some cruel prank.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this just for mind_if_i_h on the Dangansona server. April fools.
> 
> Look at me, being seasonal.


End file.
